


Tidbits and Treasures

by blindedbythetomlinsun



Series: the daily bagel [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Day 1, Friends reference, Gen, How Do I Tag, It'll make sense, M/M, Nicknames, RIP me, SpideyPoolWeek, bc peter doesnt know wade's name for the first two encounters omfg, coffee shop AU, firefighter!wade bc WHY NOT, hahaha, im funny, johnny and gwen totally ship peter and wade, ryan reynolds - Freeform, the daily bagel, the proposal reference, these cuties just learn about each other tbh, yeah well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/blindedbythetomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Golden Hair takes a sip of his beverage, leaving behind an incredibly endearing whipped cream mustache, he hums in approval and stands deep in thought for a moment or two before announcing, “Very sweet. Of course, not as sweet as you,” and giving Peter a lascivious wink.<br/>Peter rolls his eyes again but he can’t stop the dopey grin on his face as he watches the man leave the shop.<br/>And if he oggles the man’s ass a bit, well, who can blame him, really?</p><p>or: Just your average run-of-the-mill coffee shop au because I couldn’t find many and so took it upon myself to make my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits and Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Spideypool Week! Day 1: AU. This is late because I didn’t have time yesterday and I stayed up till 3 AM finishing this, so it’s a little sloppy. There will be a part 2 but it won’t be a part of Spideypool Week.  
> This is my first ever Spideypool fic so apologies if either of them are out of character. Wade’s slightly less talkative than usual in this one, but that was intentional. Also, this takes place in 2015.

(also posted [on tumblr](http://minorkey.tumblr.com/post/128267297022/tidbits-and-treasures))

 

Peter likes to think that he’s well-acquainted with coffee. He drinks it often enough that he feels as if he and the beverage now share a close-knit bond - unbreakable and eternal.

Of course, histrionics aside, being a college student entails many sleepless nights and increases the need for caffeine, and Peter has experienced this far too often. Given this, it would seem fitting that the boy has chosen to work at a quaint little coffee shop, but in all actuality, Peter doesn’t think he can even look at the drink without gaining a headache anymore.

It’s been three months since Peter began working at the Daily Bagel, and although he says he can no longer stand the taste or smell of coffee, he loves it. He finds it interesting to talk to his customers on slow days - which is often, because the Daily Bagel doesn’t attract a whole lot of people - and it feels almost home-y. His coworkers are nice, Gwen in particular, and his coffee-brewing skills are exceptional even if he does say so himself.

All-in-all, Peter loves his job.

 

On a particularly slow day, Peter finds himself the only one in the shop. Since business is slow, the others have left Peter alone, and the amount of customers trickling in seems like it’s decreasing with every hour. Not that Peter minds - he now has time to get started on some homework that he’s been putting off, and so he does just that. It lasts for about thirty seconds.

“ _Hoo boy_ , am I in the mood to treat myself today,” a loud voice crows as the door bursts open, the small bell above it chiming cheerfully.

Peter jumps, startled, then curses as he realizes he’s scribbled all over his homework upon the slight scare. Running a hand over his face in exasperation, he sets his schoolwork aside before standing at the counter to greet the new customer. If Peter’s smile is a little forced, well, who can blame him, really?

“Good afternoon, sir. What can I get for you?”

The man grins, and Peter can’t help but notice that he’s very handsome. He’s got blond hair that comes upward in a messy, sort of not-quite-quiff, and it honest-to-god glows gold in the sunlight, Peter swears it does. He has scars marking most of his face - burns, maybe? - and from the looks of it, they span most of his body, but … Wow, Peter knows a good looking person when he sees one.

“I’ll have a caramel macchiato with lots of whipped cream, extra caramel, and - hey, how  _you_  doin’?”

Peter shakes himself out of his inspection of the man’s eyes - very, very blue, he concludes, and very,  _very_  pretty - to see said man eyeing him appreciatively.

Peter blinks in surprise at that but recovers quickly; however he’s unable to stop the slight blush that is undoubtedly forming on his cheeks.

“Did you just reference  _FRIENDS_?”

“You can never go wrong with  _FRIENDS_ , especially not with Joey Tribbiani,” Blue Eyes says seriously. “Also, you didn’t answer my question.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“Yeah, you are fine  _indeed_ ,” the man replies, grinning widely.

Peter still can’t believe that this gorgeous man is flirting with him, so he addresses the situation the only way he can think of. By not addressing it. At all.

“Are you going to finish your order?” he asks lightly.

Sir Absolute Hottie shakes himself and flashes another megawatt grin, exclaiming, “Right!” before continuing on like nothing happened.

As Peter readies the extremely sweet drink, the man pays while babbling on about how a kitten was stuck in a tree earlier and he, “being the hero that he is,” saved the poor thing and returned it back to the adoring child that was its owner. Peter is fairly sure the entire thing is an exaggeration, but he’s not willing to call him out on it if it means Mr. Super Fit is going to stop talking. Peter quite likes his voice.

As Golden Hair takes a sip of his beverage, leaving behind an  _incredibly_  endearing whipped cream mustache, he hums in approval and stands deep in thought for a moment or two before announcing, “Very sweet. Of course, not as sweet as you,” and giving Peter a lascivious wink.

Peter rolls his eyes again but he can’t stop the dopey grin on his face as he watches the man leave the shop. 

And if he oggles the man’s ass a bit, well, who can blame him, really?

 

The next time Peter encounters Sir Gorgeous - as he’s began to refer to him as in his mind - he orders a latte and sits down to talk for a while. Business is a bit busier than usual meaning Gwen and Johnny could use his help from time to time, and Sir Gorgeous waits patiently as Peter deals with the occasional new customers before returning to him.

Peter learns that he works as a firefighter and an accident off the job some years ago caused the plethora of burns that mark his body.

“Everyone expected me to quit after that, thought I’d be too scared to put myself in danger like that again, but I’m not one to give up on anything so easily,” he says, idly stirring the spoon around his drink. “They thought I was insane, to go charging into that situation so recklessly.” He pauses to chuckle at himself and continues. “Maybe I was. I mean, come on. I ran into that place in casual clothing with the sole purpose of saving some lives, and I didn’t even know if anyone was home.”

“You couldn’t have called 9-1-1?” Peter asks as he wipes the counter where he spilled some milk accidentally.

Sir Gorgeous scoffs, shaking his head.

“I couldn’t just walk by and let that house stay aflame, you know? I definitely wasn’t thinking at the time; all that was going through my head was, ‘I need to help.’ Besides, these burns?” He rolls up his sleeves to showcase them, and Peter can gather that there are more on his back and stomach. “Totally worth it, since the woman and her twin babies got out safely. That’s really all that matters to me.”

Peter has no idea what to say to that, so he brings out some biscuits for the two of them to share and assures him that they’re on the house. He wonders if Sir Gorgeous can tell that they’re a silent thank you, both for saving that family and for sharing his story. By the look on the older man’s face, he can.

 

It’s a few weeks later until Peter encounters Sir Gorgeous (now called Prince Charming due to his heroic tendencies) again, and when he strides through the door it’s all wrong. He’s slouching, and there’s a hint of a scowl on his face although it looks more like an aggressive pout; adorable, but with a ready-to-cut-a-bitch-at-any-second-if-you-mess-with-me sort of air to it. Peter finds it endearing if not slightly worrisome.

“Black coffee, please,” Prince Charming grumbles, sliding into his regular seat at the front counter and staring sullenly at the dark wood. He drops some money unceremoniously onto the table and doesn’t move after that.

Peter gives him a quizzical look that he doesn’t catch due to his counter-staring before putting away the money and preparing the coffee.

As he slides it over, it’s clear that Prince Charming is in no mood to begin the conversation like he normally does, so Peter racks his brain for something to break the ice.

“I didn’t know you were so fond of staring at wood,” doesn’t seem like a good opener, and it sounds too much like an innuendo anyhow.

He settles on, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t burn any holes into my counter. I’m a broke college kid, I can’t afford to replace it.”

There’s a hint of an almost-smile on Prince Charming’s face at that, and he sips his coffee for a moment.

“I could give you lots of tips every time I come here, so you can have enough money to replace this counter that I will inevitably burn.”

Peter grins, pretending to think about it. 

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad. I could definitely use more money, although possibly replacing this counter won’t be my first thought when it comes to using it.”

Prince Charming huffs out a breath that can be interpreted as a laugh, and they fall into a comfortable silence as Peter putters around behind the counter and Charming sips his drink, albeit still quite grumpily. Gwen and Johnny watch them from the side, but Peter ignores them.

He’s just about to bring out some biscuits when the older man stands up, coffee in hand and intent on leaving clear enough. Peter bids him goodbye, and before Charming leaves, he pauses and turns his head slightly.

“Wade,” he calls, not quite looking at him, and Peter smiles widely.

“Peter,” he calls back, and Wade turns around fully then.

“I know,” he says, looking pointedly at Peter’s chest before walking out the door.

Peter frowns in confusion and spends the next ten minutes wondering if he has a stain or if Wade was just oggling his chest or something. He asks Johnny and Gwen about it, knowing they’ve seen the whole spectacle, but they just shake their heads and smile at him like he’s an idiot.

It’s not until nearly an hour later that Peter belatedly remembers that his uniform requires for him to wear a name tag.

 

“So,” Gwen begins conversationally the next day, “you seem to be fond of that one guy.”

Peter rolls his eyes, shoving her away as he mans the register.

“What guy? Lots of guys come in here.”

Gwen gives him an unimpressed look.

“You know, the one you talk to and look at like he’s the most wonderful thing you’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Because he is,” comes out of Peter’s mouth before he can stop it, and he silently curses his brain for having slow reflexes.

Gwen smiles at him triumphantly, nudging his hip with hers as she asks, “Well? What’s the deal? Gonna ask him out any time soon?”

Peter shoots her a frown and takes down a customer’s order as he replies, “Gwen, I barely know him. I can’t just ask him out on the spot, what if he has a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? Or just isn’t into me?”

She takes the slip of paper containing the order and saunters off to prepare it.

“Peter, if you think that man isn’t into you, you must be blinder than I thought,” she calls over the whirring sound of the machine.

Peter is suddenly reminded of being told he’s sweet, an exaggerated wink, and a reference to  _FRIENDS_. He pushes those memories to the back of his mind, still believing that they were merely playful gestures and nothing serious.

“I dunno, he just likes to talk to me, and I enjoy his company,” he says, shrugging, as he hands the customer their drink. “There’s nothing else to it, trust me. I know.”

Gwen shakes her head, hands on her hips, and gives a long-suffering sigh.

“Peter Parker, I worry about you all the time,” she says seriously.

Peter only smiles sweetly back before going to deal with another customer, much to Gwen’s annoyance.

Besides, it’s not like he’s lying to her; Peter  _likes_  Wade, sure, but he’s fairly certain that Wade was only playing around with his flirting that first time. There really is nothing else to it.

 

“So Petey, I gotta ask,” Wade exclaims the next time he walks in (which is a couple of days since he last visited), and judging by the heat from outside and the slight sheen of sweat on the older man, Peter readies up an iced capp. He’s already starting to sense a pattern in Wade’s orders, even though he’s only visited three times before. He ignores Gwen’s knowing smirk and turns to greet his favorite customer.

“What’s on your mind, Wade?” he asks, sliding the cold drink over to him.

Wade accepts it with a gracious smile and a look that says 'how did you know?' before taking a sip and humming with delight.

“I gotta ask,” he repeats after sucking on his straw for a moment, “why’s this place called 'the Daily Bagel’ if it’s a coffee shop?”

Peter stares in surprise at the question, since nobody’s actually bothered to ask that before. They all just roll with it, even if they may find it a bit odd.

“Well,” Peter begins slowly, “we do sell things other than coffee.” He gestures to the glass display case below the counter that holds the variety of pastries, then glances pointedly at the menu above his head that reads the breakfast choices they have for the mornings; bagels are, of course, at the top of the list.

Wade still isn’t looking convinced, so Peter sighs and gives in. He’d asked the same question when he first began working here too, so he can’t really blame Wade.

Gwen’s already taken his place at the register while Johnny’s no doubt taken up the position of beverage-making duty, and Peter shoots them both grateful glances.

“Long, long ago when this place was founded, back in like, 2012,” Peter begins, turning back to Wade, “this place used to be more of a pastries, sandwiches, and breads kind of shop rather than a coffee place. People would rush in and out for a breakfast bagel, a few muffins, some sandwiches for lunch, whatever.” Peter waved his hand in a non-specific gesture to further emphasize the  _whatever._  “Sure, it still served coffee, but that wasn’t the main focus. That is, until around 2014 when some customers came around and were like, 'the coffee here is great, you should serve it as a main thing!’ and others agreed with them, so the Daily Bagel then switched its specialty from pastries and breads and shit to coffee, although we still serve that other stuff, but just on the side. And they were too lazy to change the name, and it had a nice ring to it anyways, so they kept it. The end.”

“That, and our bagels are pretty freakin’ prime,” Johnny calls from the other end of the counter. “You should try one.”

Peter scowls at Johnny for totally ruining his awesome story, but Wade just smiles and seems to accept both answers easily.

“Maybe next time, I’m not in the mood for bagels,” he explains apologetically. “I just had some tacos before I came here so I’m more than a little full.”

Peter shrugs, not really caring whether Wade gets a bagel or not; what he’s more concerned about is the fact that Wade is wearing khaki shorts and a muscle tank, and it’s doing things to Peter.  _Unspeakable things._

“Hello? Earth to Peter?” a voice says loudly as a hand waves before his face. Peter realizes with a start that he’d been staring.

“Ah, sorry,” he mutters, his face beginning to flush a lovely shade of red.

Wade grins, leaning forward on the counter to get closer to Peter.

“Aw, you were distracted by me, weren’t ya?” he asks, poking Peter’s cheek gently as he grins. “S'alright, I understand, what with my charm and good looks and all.”

Peter recovers enough to scoff and cross his arms.

“If by charm you mean your tendency to trip on air while you walk sometimes, or the fact that you practically inhale biscuits while managing to talk at the same time, then yeah, I definitely get it.”

Wade’s eyes widen and he actually  _pouts_.

“Excuse you,” he says, affronted, although Peter knows he’s just shitting with him, “I’ll have you know that 'inhaling biscuits’ and being able to speak to someone as dense as you with clarity and barely any stutters at the same time is an _art_.”

Peter ignores the dig about him being dense and instead settles on flicking some sugar at him. He ignores the part of his mind that thinks he’d very much like to lick it off.

 

As Wade’s visits become more frequent (frequent enough to call him a regular) throughout the remaining months of spring, he and Peter learn more and more about each other with every encounter.

Peter’s suspicion that Wade’s order depends on his mood is proved correct - on especially happy days where Wade wants to treat himself, he indulges in the sweeter variety of beverages (mochas and caramel macchiatos are definite favorites); when he’s sad or mad, which isn’t often, he takes his coffee black; on cold days he enjoys a mug of hot cocoa; when it’s hot he’ll sit back and sip an iced capp; and on normal days, he’s content with an espresso or a latte. It’s come to the point where Peter can predict Wade’s orders based on his attitude when he first walks into the shop.

Peter also learns that Wade has a soft spot for kids and cute animals - the first day they met, Wade had ordered a caramel macchiato because he’d saved a kid’s cat from a tree and the look on the kid’s face was the best reward he could have ever asked for, and so decided to treat himself.

Peter learns that Wade loves tacos and chimichangas; he has some sort of obsession with Ryan Reynolds; he’s twenty-six and Canadian; his favorite article of clothing is a red and black hoodie; his two favorite superheroes are Spider-Man and Captain America; he’s 'always a slut for a good rom-com’; and he practically  _worships_  Nicki Minaj. Peter learns a lot more, but those are the facts that stick out. 

Most importantly, Peter learns that he’s gone and fallen for the quirky dork, much to his dismay.

In turn, Wade learns about Peter, too; Peter tells him that he’s majoring in science and is taking physics, biology, and entomology, among other science-related courses.

He tells Wade that his parents and uncle are dead and all he has left is his aunt May, whom he visits often.

Peter tells Wade that he loves photography; he always enjoys a good pun (something he and Wade have in common); he uses sarcasm so much that it’s even hard for  _him_  to tell when he’s being sarcastic or not; he’s (unsurprisingly) into sci-fi; he considers Wade his best friend; he owns a Spider-Man hoodie that he treasures with all his heart; he’s twenty-two and American; he can never say no to cats; and much more.

Peter doesn’t tell Wade that he’s so completely gone for him, though - there are some facts that are better off staying private.

 

“Peter!”

Peter looks up in shock and nearly spills the drink he’d been preparing. He sets the lid on it carefully and hands it to the waiting customer before turning around to see Wade running towards the counter, a look of urgency on his face as he skids to a halt. He pants heavily, bracing his arms against the counter, and a flare of panic erupts in Peter’s chest.

“Wade? What’s the matter?” Peter asks warily, ignoring the puzzled looks from Johnny and Gwen.

Wade looks up at Peter, eyes full of desperation.

“Petey, you gotta help me,” Wade exclaims breathlessly, reaching over the counter to grasp at Peter’s shoulders.

“You’re scaring me, Wade. What’s up?” Peter asks again.

“Pete, I’m being deported to Canada!” Wade wails, shaking the shorter boy’s shoulders in earnest.

“Wait, what?” Peter asks, shocked. “What the hell? Why?”

“Never mind that,” Wade replies, shaking his head. “You gotta help me!”

“Well, what can I do?” Peter asks, feeling helpless.

Johnny and Gwen have started snickering in their little corner and Peter has no idea how they’re laughing at a time like this. Honestly, he needs better friends.

“The only way you can stop me from being deported is if you marry me, Petey!” Wade says seriously, his eyes fixed on Peter’s with a grave solemnity that Peter has never seen on him before.

Peter’s heart stops for a second and he thinks, 'oh my god I’m not ready for marriage yet but I need to save Wade what the hell do I do,’ but he’s shaken out of his shock once he hears laughter.

He blinks and looks around to see Gwen and Johnny full-out laughing, and even Wade is struggling to hold in his giggles. It’s at this point that Peter realizes what day it is, and his face twists into a slight scowl upon figuring out that he’s been played.

“C'mon dude,  _The Proposal_?” he asks, shooting Wade a withering look. “You couldn’t have picked a more convincing movie plot to use on me for April Fool’s?”

“You looked pretty convinced from here, Peter!” Gwen calls and Peter promptly flips her the bird.

“Hey, you gotta admit,  _The Proposal_  is pretty alright. I’d make a great Andrew Paxton actually, don’t you think? You could be my Margaret!” Wade suggests, eyes glowing.

Peter shakes his head as he begins preparing a mocha - he knows Wade will want to celebrate this little victory over him.

“Please, you aren’t cool enough to be Reynolds in the slightest.”

“Am too! I could totally pull off being Ryan Reynolds.”

“Right, and I’d make a convincing Nicki Minaj,” Peter retorts, rolling his eyes as he slides over Wade’s mocha.

“I dunno, Petey,” Wade drawls, “with an ass as great as yours I think you could pull off Nicki Minaj any day. Whaddaya say, Halloween ideas? You be Nicki and I’ll be Reynolds!”

Peter flushes at the comment about his butt and shakes his head fondly.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Well then, you can be Spider-Man and I can be Captain America!” Wade says excitedly.

Peter grins, both at the idea and Wade’s enthusiasm.

“I’d be okay with that,” he replies, but Wade has already gotten started on a new tangent and is rambling away.

And really, as long as Wade’s always here, he thinks, Peter would be okay with anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if anyone is out of character. There will be a part 2 sooner or later.
> 
> If you have the time, check out the one posted on tumblr because it has a shit ton of credits (where I got my info, who helped me with ideas, references, etc) that I can't figure out how to post here, so.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
